


Detrás de las pantallas

by eustasstic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, nct staff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Eres parte del equipo de diseño del grupo Neo Culture Technology, te sientes encantada con tu trabajo ya que siempre has admirado a esa empresa y sus grupos. Tu dedicación por el diseño te ha absorbido y no le has dado tiempo al amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando tus ojos se fijen en uno de los miembros de NCT?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer y hasta la fecha único t/n fic que he escrito, lo publiqué el 7 de abril de 2018. La idea se me ocurrió de repente cuando veía el video de Limitless y por alguna razón quedé enganchada con Johnny, fue un momento extraño, y no sé, me puse a maquinar este fic que es más que nada fluff y soft y espero que les guste ^^

Era una tarde muy atareada para ti, tenías un video musical que editar, junto con el resto del equipo de diseñadores de gráficos. Te reclinaste en tu silla y resoplaste, llevando una mano a tu frente.

\- Ya falta poco, (T/N), ¡aguanta! –dijo Hyeseong, sonriendo.

Hyeseong era la más optimista del equipo. El resto estaba en sus respectivas computadoras, trabajando.

\- ¡Sí! En cuanto terminemos el video y lo subamos hay que salir a celebrar –dijo Sehyuk, alzando la vista por unos segundos antes de volver a la pantalla de su laptop. Areum, la "cabeza" del equipo, y aunque era amiga suya, tenía que imponer el orden.

\- Guarden silencio. ¿Hyeseong, cómo van los photo book de los chicos?

\- En eso estoy~ Ay, es que no sé de qué lado poner a Taeyong, mira qué bonito perfil tiene. Siento que lo arruinaré si lo dejo a la derecha, pero en medio se aprecia más... -respondió la chica agarrándose la cabeza. – Necesito pensar con la mente fría, no importa que sea mi bias. Vamos, Hyeseong.

Tú reíste, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Editabas un dance version. Te gustaba editar las coreografías, se veían tan geniales y excelentes aún sin editar.

Amabas tu trabajo.

Desde pequeña te gustó Super Junior, luego seguiste mirando a los demás grupos. Amabas cómo podían hacer algo tan estético y hermoso. Te gustaba mucho editar, fotografías, videos, es lo que hacías como regalo cuando alguien cumplía años. Porque le dabas ese toque especial y personal, y a todos tus familiares y amigos les gustaba. Por eso decidiste estudiar diseño.

Como buena seguidora de la compañía SM, decidiste pedir permiso para trabajar como pasante. Y afortunadamente te lo concedieron...o quizá fue porque tu tío trabaja ahí, quién sabe. Cuando ingresaste a la compañía, estaban con un nuevo proyecto, un grupo de chicos de cuarenta integrantes. Casi caíste de espaldas cuando lo escuchaste salir de la boca de tu jefe. Vaya...¿cuarenta? Pero iban a empezar con menos de la mitad.

La empresa estaba satisfecha con tu trabajo, así que cuando saliste de la universidad ya tenías un lugar asegurado ahí...por ahora. Te colocaron en el equipo de diseño de ese nuevo grupo. Neon Culture Technology aka NCT. El concepto era genial, te emocionaste mucho.

Ahora, casi un año después, planeabas el come back; trabajando con el resto de tu equipo. Mientras los chicos de NCT y algunos compositores y coreógrafos de la SM hacían la música y el baile; tú y tu equipo hacían los videos y fotos, cada diseño que el grupo ocupara, a veces, hasta los mismos chicos acudían para ayudar un poco. Esa interacción te gustaba, el saber que todos eran un solo equipo, que habían más personas detrás de la cámara.

\- Todos somos NCT –dijo Taeyong una vez, en una reunión, haciendo una reverencia a todo el staff. Tú y todos los demás aplaudieron.

Te sentías tan a gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo de NCT acaba de lanzar el video de Limitless y ahora se organizan para celebrarlo con una fiesta

Era la era de "Limitless".

Te encontrabas editando el dance version, Taeil se veía tan bonito. Sí, Taeil era tu bias. Desde que lo viste por primera vez en la primera reunión de todo el staff y el grupo te llamó la atención. Pensaste que era porque estaba maquillado para unos ensayos de sesión de fotos, pero anteriormente lo habías visto en unas grabaciones de las presentaciones de sus perfiles. Él era de tu estatura y te parecía muy tierno; aunque fuera un año mayor que tú.

Sacudiste tu cabeza y volviste a editar. Hyeseong tenía razón, era muy difícil trabajar si tenías un bias.

Después de la hora del lunch, te estiraste y frotaste tus sienes. Te quitaste las gafas y cerraste los ojos.

\- Estar mucho tiempo en la pantalla puede hacerte mal –oíste una voz familiar detrás de ti.

\- Y bailar esas coreografías tan complicadas también –respondiste con una sonrisa mientras Johnny entraba con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tú la devolviste e hiciste un espacio al lado tuyo.

\- Pero es nuestro trabajo –Johnny se sentó al lado tuyo, alargando un mano y acercando una silla. - ¿Cómo vas?

\- Bien, ya sólo estoy dando unos retoques –respondiste con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Retoques de un día? –rió por lo bajo. Como Johnny y tú tenían la misma edad, había esa familiaridad con él. Al principio te sentías algo abrumada porque claro, él era idol y aunque todos fueran amables con el resto del staff tú no podías evitar hablarles con respeto; aunque fueran menores que tú.

\- Somos una empresa muy comprometida, Johnny –ambos rieron.

Estuvo contigo por un rato hasta que era hora de irse a alguna práctica.

\- Cuida tus ojos –dijo al caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Y tú cuida tu cuerpo –dijiste, conocías muy bien el duro trabajo que era ser idol, pues era físico y mental y siempre tenían que verse bien para el público; mientras tú tenías la libertad de no vestir siempre tan adecuadamente.

\- Tssss.... Tssss, (T/N) –escuchaste la voz de Sehyuk. Tu vista no se despegaba de la pantalla. – Saliendo de aquí el viernes iremos al bar de siempre –hizo una especie de ruido fiestero. Hyeseong le indicó que se callara o Areum se enojaría.

\- Está bien... ¿quiénes van? –despegaste la vista por unos segundos para mirarlo. Sehyuk empezó a contar con los dedos.

\- Nosotros, el equipo de fotógrafos, creo que los coreógrafos no.... Ya sabes que los compositores nunca van a estas cosas... Los estilistas...no estoy seguro de ellos....Oh! Creo que irán los chicos...

\- ¿Todos ellos? –preguntaste sorprendida.

\- Claro que no, sólo los mayores de edad –Sehyuk y Hyeseong rieron un poco. Tus mejillas se encendieron levemente.

\- Ya sé, pero... ¿quiénes exactamente?

\- Pues todos, excepto Mark y Haechan, todo 127 -dijo el chico.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra protagonista interactúa con un integrante del grupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soy mala para los resúmenes u_u además los capítulos son cortos xd en fin, sigan leyendooo

Fue un día pesado. Decidieron hacer una sesión de fotos de improviso, ¿y quiénes eran los que tenían que editar todo? Ustedes, el equipo de diseño.

\- Al parecer.... La nieta de la presidenta quiere posters de todos ellos –susurró Hyeseong.

\- ¿De todos? ¿Tooodooos? -Recordaste el día anterior y tu pregunta cuando Sehyuk te comentó de la celebración. Hyeseong asintió. Lanzaste un largo suspiro. - ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

\- Yo pido a los Dream –Hyeseong alzó la mano rápidamente.

\- Yo a Ten y a los que aún no debutan –dijo Sehyuk. Suspiraste. –Sí que la hija de la presidenta es exigente .comentó él.

\- Supongo...que haré a los 127... sin Mark y Donghyuk –mordiste tu labio inferior mirando a Hyeseong.

Aún te faltaba editar el video. Aunque el video que iban a subir sería la versión original, les habían pedido los videos listos para el mismo día y eso era estresante.

Después de estar dos horas pegada a la pantalla apenas habías terminado el poster de Winwin. Abriste el archivo para Jaehyun pero tus ojos simplemente no podían enfocar. Por más que parpadeaste no podías ver con claridad. Decidiste salir a tomar aire, sentarte un rato en el pasillo.

Abriste la puerta y caminaste unos metros. Sin embargo; alguien abrió una de las puertas de la salida de emergencia, deslumbrándote con la luz del día. Cerraste los ojos de inmediato, tambaleándote. Ibas a sostenerte de la pared cuando alguien te sostuvo.

\- Gracias .dijiste aún con los ojos cerrados, pegándote a la pared y haciendo una reverencia mientras abrías los ojos. Era Mark.

\- Disculpa, noona –al parecer, él había abierto la puerta. Tú moviste la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí...-asentiste. –Es sólo que... estoy un poco mareada, necesito sentarme en el piso un rato –dijiste con suavidad.

\- Oh... -Mark se sentó. – Entonces sentémonos un momento –dijo, sonriendo. Te avergonzaste un poco, pero asentiste y te sentaste. - ¿Mucho trabajo, verdad?

\- Debería decirte lo mismo, Mark. Estar en todas las subunidades debe ser algo mortal –dijiste, quitándote los lentes por un momento.

\- ¿Tu vista? –asentiste y cerraste los ojos por un momento. – Pues sí...de hecho, salí a tomar aire fresco.

\- Por el contrario, yo tomo aire en los pasillos. Trato de enfocar mejor la vista; veo borroso cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin descanso –Mark soltó un suave "oh".

\- ¿Los posters? –volviste a asentir y abriste los ojos.

\- Apenas llevo el de Winwin –hiciste uwu.

Mark sonrió, carcajeó levemente. – Y te hemos dicho que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Te sonrojaste levemente. –Bien.

\- Entonces sólo llevas el de Sicheng... ¿cómo se lo dividen? –Mark siempre era curioso, quería saber cada detalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer uwu


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dude, your bias is showing"
> 
> el crush de nuestra protagonista interactúa con ella en la fiesta

Acababan de lanzar el teaser.

Era muy tarde en la noche, casi las once. Apagaron las computadoras y cerraron el estudio. Eran el último grupito en salir, los demás los estaban esperando en el bar. Se fueron en el auto de Areum.

Al llegar, parecía que habían rentado medio bar; lo cual no dudaban ya que al manager le gustaba celebrar bien.

\- Es una pena que Mark y Haechan no puedan celebrar con nosotros –murmuró una chica, maquillista. Tú le sonreíste.

\- Como quiera ellos hacen sus fiestas en casa, así que no te preocupes; incluso las demás subunidades celebran juntos.

Japchae, bibim mandu, y panqueques coreanos fueron los aperitivos aquella noche. Tú probaste de todo un poco, pues te gusta probar un tanto de la comida que esté a tu disposición en las fiestas y eventos. Hyeseong te vio y carcajeó levemente; ella había tomado panqueques.

Los platillos principales eran barbeque coreano, llamado bulgogi, y también había puerco en salsa picante. Había arroz; bibimbap y kimbap, y ensaladas de pepino y rábano. De bebidas, no alcohólicas, había ponche de canela, ponche de frutas y diferentes tés. Los ojos se te fueron cuando viste la variedad de comida coreana frente a tus ojos.

\- (T/N), vas a explotar de tanta comida –Sehyuk alzó una ceja con diversión, mirando tu plato. - ¿Acaso esto es un buffet?

Le lanzaste una mirada de reproche. Miraste su plato y preguntaste con interrogación:

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa pizza? –el chico señaló detrás de ti, estaba una sección de comida rápida, sólo había pizza, hamburguesa y burritos.

Miraste los burritos. Los burritos te miraron. Al segundo siguiente el tenedor que habías tomado estaba incrustado en uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que una mano tomaba otro de ellos. Te sobresaltaste, asustada porque pudiste haber lastimado a esa persona.

\- L-Lo siento –alzaste la vista.

\- Descuida, yo metí la mano cuando no debía -Johnny sonrió. En su plato había restos de pizza, media hamburguesa y ahora un burrito.

\- Eso es demasiada comida rápida –dijiste impresionada. Johnny guiñó un ojo.

\- Ya sabes que me gusta la comida rápida.

Hiciste memoria. Asentiste. –Cierto.

\- Pero tú me ganas –comentó con diversión. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. – Eso sí es mucha comida.

\- ¿Podrían por favor dejarme comer a gusto? Eres la tercera persona que me lo dice en los últimos diez minutos –hiciste un puchero. Johnny sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

Fuiste a tomar asiento con tu equipo de diseño. Pero Hyeseong había ido a rodear a los chicos, para charlar un poco con Taeyong. Tú y Sehyuk estaban comiendo como gordos felices mientras Areum charlaba con el manager. De repente, Sehyuk te codeó. Miraste hacia donde él te indicó. Viste que Taeil se estaba sirviendo de nuevo. Tú sonreíste. Su plato estaba casi igual de lleno que el tuyo. Ambos amaban la carne.

El tiempo pasó y algunos empezaron a tomar bebidas. Tú sólo probaste algo de soju.

\- Vamos, (T/N), dijiste que esta vez sí beberías con nosotros –dijo Sehyuk, Hyeseong formó un puchero.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero como acompañamiento de mi comida; y como bebí mi té favorito, ya no lo hice dijiste.

\- No eres divertida –Hyeseong gimió en tono triste.

\- Chicos, si no quiere beber, déjenla –escuchaste esa voz. Te paralizaste por unos segundos. Taeil alargó la mano y se sirvió algo de soju en su vaso.

Los chicos asintieron y te miraron con una sonrisa. Jurarías que estaban a punto de reírse.

Taeil te miró y sonrió.

\- La comida estaba muy deliciosa, ¿no?

\- Sí, (T/N) se sirvió un poco de todo –comentó Hyeseong y tú te sonrojaste.

\- B-Bueno, sí, pero es que estaba muy rica.

\- Yo también me serví de todo –Taeil rió levemente mostrando los dientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguiré subiendo más capítulos hoy, mañana o en estos días, gracias por leer~


	5. 5

Tenías dos días libres de descanso. Un merecido descanso. Te hubieras quedado dormida todo el día de no ser porque tenías responsabilidades. Vivías con tus padres, pero ellos estaban visitando a unos familiares. Y era tiempo de asear, llevabas aplazando eso por unos días. Así que decidiste levantarte a trabajar para tener el día siguiente sólo para dormir.

Estabas terminando tu trabajo en compañía de la aspiradora cuando tu teléfono volvió a vibrar. Llevaba vibrando un buen rato. Era Hyeseong, decía que venía en camino. Le llamaste por teléfono.

\- Hyeseong! Amiga, disculpa pero estoy aseando mi casa....

\- No importa.

Tu amiga era terca.

Después de unos minutos la chica ya estaba cómoda en tu sofá mientras tú dejaste los guantes en la mesita de centro.

\- No te robaré mucho tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa. – Estaba pensando... ¿por qué no te acercas a Taeil? –dijo, moviendo su coleta de un lado a otro levemente, de manera gatuna.

Tú negaste varias veces.

\- Ni loca, no lo haré. No voy a tratar de salir con él, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Hyeseong volteó su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por quéeeeeeeeee? –se agarró la cabeza. – (T/N), no sales con chicos, y tienes un crush por Taeil, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¿De qué te sirve rechazar citas si no vas a por tu bias?

Tú suspiraste.

\- Amiga...no me siento en el momento de tener una relación. Estoy muy a gusto en mi trabajo y no quiero echarlo a perder.

Era cierto. Apenas y tenías tiempo para ti misma y tu familia, y además, si salías con alguien del trabajo sería peor para ti, sobre todo si salías con un idol.

\- Bien, si no quieres hacer nada, yo lo haré por ti. A ver cómo reacciona –dijo, muy contenta, ¿es que no sabía cuándo dejar una idea? – Y tienes razón, tiene que invitarte a salir él; no tú.

Rodeaste los ojos mientras reías levemente.

Pasaron los días, y no podías creer en los momentos vergonzosos que Hyeseong te hizo pasar. No sólo ella, Sehyuk también se prestó a sus ideas macabras.

\- Es divertido –respondió-, además es una ayuda, ¿qué tal si ocurre una historia de amor entre ustedes dos? –alzó una ceja.

\- ¡Hey chicos! –Doyoung se asomó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola –dijiste.

\- Pasa –Sehyuk acercó una silla para Doyoung y empezaron a charlar un poco.

Tú seguías preocupada por tu dignidad.


	6. 6

Un día, cuando Taeil se acercó a ver qué hacían, Hyeseong lo invitó a acercarse más a la pantalla a excusa de notar la diferencia de unos filtros. Eso te pareció absurdo; sin embargo, funcionó y casi te ahogabas cuando sentiste el rostro de Taeil a un lado tuyo mientras el chico observaba la pantalla. La hermosa sonrisa que formó te hizo formar un puchero de ternura pero de inmediato volviste la vista a la pantalla mientras Hyeseong te decía qué otro filtro usar; bajo la mirada del chico.

Otro día, Taeil iba caminando por el pasillo, lo típico: Hyeseong y Suhyuk te empujaron y por más que quisiste evitar chocar con él, terminaste siendo sujetada de la cintura por él antes de caer. Te sonrojaste.

\- ¿Estás bien? –su dulce voz te preguntó mientras mirabas sus lindos ojos. Asentiste mientras arreglabas tu ropa e inclinabas levemente la cabeza. – Juegan muy pesado, ¿no te parece? Pudiste haberte lastimado.

Fu el turno de Sehyuk y Hyeseong de sonrojarse.

\- Lo sentimos, (T/N)

\- Esto no está funcionando –murmuró la chica.

Pasaron los días y llegó el turno de NCT DREAM de tener un come back. Y otra vez, editaste el dance version

Hyeseong estaba a tu lado trabajando, pero se levantó y salió; quizá había ido al baño. Cuando sentiste su presencia de nuevo, lanzaste un suspiro como siempre lo haces enfrente de tus compañeros.

\- Extraño a Jaemin –ya les habías comentado que extrañabas al chico, pues "Chewing Gum" fue el primer video que editaste completamente sola. Fue un gran esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ah sí? –era la voz de Taeil. Volteaste rápidamente, creyendo que habías escuchado mal. No fue así ahí estaba él, alzando una ceja.

\- Quiero decir... estoy editando "My first and last", no pude evitar recordar los tiempos de "Chewing gum" –respondiste tratando de no tartamudear por el impacto. Miraste de reojo a la puerta y pudiste jurar que habías visto el pelo largo y negro de Hyseong.

\- Yo también lo extraño, espero que se recupere pronto –respondió el mayor mordiéndose el labio. – Como hyung, me preocupo por los chicos. Y me da mucha tristeza ver que sus condiciones no sean buenas, que se cansen mucho o incluso se lastimen –tú hiciste uwu.

\- Entiendo... Y tú también debes de preocuparte por ti mismo, no lo olvides.

\- Creo que ambos somos ese tipo de personas, ¿no? –comentó el chico con una sonrisa- Preocuparse por los demás en primer lugar.

Tú abriste la boca, sorprendida.

\- Yo no...

\- Vamos, (T/N). Tú te preocupas como la noona que eres, he notado cómo miras a los chicos y les dices palabras reconfortantes –achicaste tus hombros. - Sé que todos aquí somos amables con los demás, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sólo somos amigables y bromeamos... Pero tú haces todo lo contrario, son mayores las veces cuando nos apoyas, aún cuando tú también estás cansada y estresada –sentiste cómo sonreías de manera tonta.

\- Todos necesitamos apoyo y comprensión, ¿no?

Taeil iba a responder de nuevo pero Hyeseong había vuelto.


	7. 7

\- Son tan tiernos, yaaay –exclamaste emocionada, llena de ternura.

\- Por Dios, (T/N), cálmate ya –Sehyuk rodeó los ojos.

\- No la culpes, tiene razón –Hyeseong infló sus mejillas y ambas volvieron a "fangirlear". – Los chicos Dream son tan lindos –estaban editando los videos.

Sehyuk lanzó un suspiro.

\- ¿Si saben que algún día harán un concepto más...dark, verdad?

Tú y Hyeseong detuvieron su momento para lanzarle una mirada fría al chico.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No arruines el momento soft.

\- Ugh por eso no nos agradas.

\- Sí, vete de aquí, Sehyuk –bromearon.

Sehyuk carcajeó.

Tiempo después, estabas sola. Ustedes podían ir a trabajar a diferentes zonas permitidas en el edificio, siempre y cuando no fuera por demasiado tiempo. Pero la mayor parte del día te encontrabas en esa misma oficina.

\- Noonaa~ -oíste la voz de Haechan.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? –Mark y él asomaban su cabeza.

Tú sonreíste y asentiste.

\- ¡Claro que sí, mis niños Dream! –bueno, no eran del todo Dream pero estabas en tu momento soft mientras editabas el dance version.

Los chicos se sonrojaron levemente a lo que tú volviste a sonreír.

\- Eh, noona, eso se ve genial –comentó Mark mientras señalaba la pantalla.

\- Gracias, Mark.

Mark negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias a ustedes. Ustedes hacen excelentes videos –respondió, a lo que Haechan asintió con un "¡Sí!" de emoción.

\- Y ustedes hacen excelentes bailes –dijiste. Ellos uwu

\- Si quieres te enseñamos nuestros pasos –comentó Haechan levantándose de su asiento. Mark le siguió.

Ambos bailaron un poco de la coreografía mientras tú aplaudías. Pero los chicos terminaron haciendo aegyo, por lo que te estaba dando un ataque de ternura.

Sacaste un par de chocolates de tu bolso. No podías negarlo, amabas el chocolate y comprabas a diario; pero compartías con tus amigos para sentir menos culpa de comer todos los días. Les diste chocolate a los menores.

\- Muy bonito, han hecho a su noona sonreír –comentaste con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya comieron?

Ellos asintieron.

\- ¿Y tú?

Mentiste y dijiste que sí.

\- ¿Alguien está comiendo chocolate? Yo quiero~ -Johnny se asomó y entró al lugar. Era algo chico para mantener a cinco personas, pero todavía no estaban apretujados.

Haechan alzó una ceja y formó un puchero.

\- Tú no puedes ganar los chocolates de noona.

Johnny y tú rieron levemente.

\- ¿Ah no? –preguntaron, pues ambos estaban curiosos por saber la explicación de los menores.

\- Tienes que hacer aegyo –respondió Mark.

\- Y nosotros somos buenos en eso –asintió Haechan con una sonrisa medio malvada.

\- Bueno, chicos...-trataste de tomar la palabra.


	8. 8

Estabas enfrente de la pantalla, ya habías acabado el video y ahora sólo lo evaluarías y pulirías. Tenías los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Volteaste hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados. El reloj marcó las seis. Hora a la que los empleados podrían irse, supuestamente, pero si no habían terminado la cantidad de trabajo del día solías verlos pasadas las 8.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

Abriste los ojos para ver a Johnny. Solías dejar la puerta abierta, pues no te gusta trabajar encerrada, a diferencia de Sehyuk y Hyeseong. Por esa razón recibías muchas visitas.

\- Sip –sonreíste.- Sólo puliré unas cosas.

Johnny cerró la puerta.

\- Oh, entonces no te estoy quitando tu tiempo.

Tú negaste con una sonrisa.

El chico se removió en su asiento. Tú lo miraste curiosa. – Oye... ¿tienes chocolate?

Aquella pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. Carcajeaste suavemente.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

\- Es en serio. La máquina expendedora ya no tiene chocolates y no quiero salir a comprar uno.

\- Oh...

\- Si lo que dijeron Haechan y Mark el otro día es cierto...-dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Te avergüenza hacer aegyo para mí? –preguntaste curiosa. - ¿Tú, Seo John?

Johnny chasqueó la lengua.

\- Soporto actuar enfrente de cientos de personas, incluso decenas, pero para una sola no –confesó.

\- Bueno, en realidad no me importa... No tienes que hacerlo, ya te dije.

Johnny negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedo hacerlo –estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Tú asentiste y lo miraste, esperando.

Johnny suspiró. Se preparó mentalmente Abrió los ojos de nuevo y acercó los puños a su cara mientras hacía un puchero adorable.

Tú sonreíste con alegría. Se veía muy tierno. Alargaste la mano hacia tu bolso y tomaste un chocolate. Johnny borró su sonrojo enseguida y tomó el dulce.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, te viste muy tierno –dijiste. A los que el chico se limitó a responder con el gesto de rascarse el cuello.

\- Oye, este jueves es mi cumpleaños y los chicos quieren hacerme una "reunión" –sonreíste al escuchar la palabra.- Bueno, una fiesta –dijo el chico.-, en casa de los hyungs, así que ellos y yo queremos invitar a algunos de nuestros amigos del staff... queremos que ustedes vengan –dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Hyeseong estaba sorprendida, emocionada.

\- Las estilistas nos van a matar –murmuró Areum, a lo que Sehyuk soltó una leve carcajada.

\- ¿Nos invitaron a la fiesta de Johnny? –tú asentiste.


	9. 9

La mañana era tranquila. Los chicos habían ido por un café, pero tú no quisiste y decidiste quedarte en la oficina. Estabas descansando cuando de repente dos chicos de la maknae line entraron y cerraron la puerta de inmediato y con sigilo.

\- Jeno, Jisung, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –era inusual ver a los chicos Dream en aquel piso. Los chicos rieron levemente ante tu ceja alzada.

\- Estamos jugando a las escondidas –dijo Jeno, buscando un espacio debajo del escritorio de Sehyuk. Por su lado, Jisung trataba de ver si detrás de la puerta era un escondite factible, pues era delgado; pero desechó la idea de inmediato y optó por copiar la idea de Jeno con el escritorio de Hyeseong.

\- Está bien... ¿de quién se esconden exactamente? –preguntaste mientras ellos acomodaban las sillas a manera de que no se notara que estaban ahí.

\- C-Chenle –tartamudeó el más menor.

Tú asentiste. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando al chico. Chenle sostenía la puerta con la mirada furtiva, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una mirada suave para ti.

\- Noona~ hola~ -había cambiado su actitud. Tenía un leve sonrojo – Noona~, ¿has visto a Jisung o a Jeno?

Tú estuviste a punto de morderte el labio, pero sólo ladeaste la cabeza. – Uhm... no, no han pasado por aquí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estamos jugando –Chenle se mordió el labio.

\- ¿A las escondidas?

El chico empezó a mirar alrededor. Asintió

\- ¿Crees que están aquí?

\- No lo creo...lo estoy viendo –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Salgan de ahí, par de tontos, ya los vi.

Los chicos salieron, con los ojos caídos uwu

\- Fue bueno mientras duró –Jeno estaba triste.

\- Debí haber usado la puerta –comentó Jisung.

Tú te condoliste de ellos y sacaste unos chocolates de tu bolso. Los ojos de los chicos brillaron. Chenle mordió su labio e hizo ademán de pedir uno también. Tú sonreíste y le diste un chocolate también. Ellos te abrazaron, y Chenle se atrevió a darte un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, corrió. Jeno y Jisung saliero detrás de él.

Saliste y los viste alejarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

\- Estos niños –dijiste para ti misma.

Hyeseong, Sehyuk y Areum acababan de volver.

\- Te trajimos té –anunció Hyeseong, alegre.


	10. 10

El departamento de la hyung line era grande. Constaba de dos pisos, en el de arriba dormían casi todos los chicos, y en el piso de abajo se encontraban las habitaciones de Taeil, Johnny y Yoonoh. Al entrar, ambos pisos estaban llenos, pero por todos los chicos del grupo y unos amigos y familiares de Johnny. Había pocas personas del trabajo. La música que había eran canciones de los demás grupos de SM Entertainment, así que muchos de los chicos bailaban un poco las corografías tan familiares para ellos.

Tus ojos cayeron en el buffet. Por un lado (y esta vez lo viste primero) estaba la comida rápida, y por el otro se encontraban los platillos que aunque fueran típicos de fiestas, seguían siendo deliciosos.

<>.

Pensaste mientras caminabas hacia la mesa, pero justo enfrente del bulgogi estaban Taeil y Johnyy. El cumpleañero te vio primero y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Ya vienes a acabar con todo?

\- ¡Johnny! –le golpeaste suavemente el hombro. Taeil los vio y sonrió.

\- No la culpo, ¿sabes, Johnny? El bulgogi es un platillo muy delicioso –dijo el hyung, sonriéndote. Te sonrojaste. Johnny rodeó los ojos y tomó su plato hacia otra parte del buffet.

Después de comer un poco, Taeil se sentó en el sofá más cercano que había, lanzando un largo suspiro.

\- Ya estoy viejo para las fiestas –murmuró.

Tú sonreíste levemente: - No digas tonterías, Taeil-oppa, eres muy joven aún.

Taeil carcajeó levemente, lanzando un bostezo después. Le miraste con ternura. Taeil empezó a cabecear.

\- ¡Ah, hyung-ah! –Yuta apareció, negando con la cabeza. – Últimamente duerme poco, anda preocupado por algo, no sé bien qué es, pero se duerme a esta hora y despierta en la madrugada.

\- Oh, no, ¿está bien? Eso no es bueno –hiciste un puchero. Pero Yuta sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, noona, sólo necesita descanso. Lo llevaré a su cuarto a ver si logra tomar una pequeña siesta –dijo, cargando al mayor en su hombro.

Tú lo seguiste con la mirada.

\- Eh, T/N, ¿qué pasó? –Sehyuk se sentó a tu lado, donde antes había estado Taeil.

Después de platicar y de que sus platos estuvieran nuevamente vacíos, Hyeseong se acercó; con una sonrisa tan radiante que ambos alzaron una ceja con interrogación. La chica ignoró el gesto, invitándolos a bailar a pesar de que ellos se negaron.

\- Vamos, miren, Haechan les enseñará, ¿verdad que sí? –Hyeseong tomó levemente al chico de la muñeca, quien caminó en medio de ellos, ladeando la cabeza de manera indecisa.

\- Pero si ellos no quieren bailar...

\- Tonterías, claro que quieren bailar, para eso se va a las fiestas, ¿no es así?

Taeyong tomó el micrófono, anunciando la llegada del pastel del chico del cumpleaños. Dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento y mostró su afecto y mejores deseos para Johnny. Llegó el momento de brindar. Obviamente, los menores de edad tomaron jugo en su lugar

\- Noona –Chenle te jaló de la manga de la camiseta levemente, captando tu atención - ¿puedo tomar un poco? –hizo un puchero.

\- Sí, yo también, noona – Jeno le rogó a Hyeseong. Tú dudaste.

\- No creo que...

\- Bueno, sólo un sorbo –Hyseong hizo todo lo contrario, Jeno sonrió anchamente mientras Chenle te miraba expectante. Suspiraste.

\- Está bien.

Los chicos tomaron un sorbo. Chenle te devolvió el vaso.

\- ¿O sea que te acabas mi comida y encima emborrachas a mis donsaengs? –Johnny bromeó, haciéndote sonrojar.

\- Hey, no digas eso, me haces parecer una mala persona –hiciste un puchero.

Johnny sonrió. Aprovechaste ese momento para felicitarlo personalmente.

Chenle los observó. El muchacho tenía un crush por ti, justo como Jeno tenía un crush por Hyeseong. Jeno sabía que Hyeseong tenía novio, pero no sabía quién era; algo que aliviaba un poco a Chenle porque él sabía que tú no tenías novio. Sin embargo; notaba tu cierto favoritismo con Taeil, aunque igual, estaba celoso de todos sus hyungs; porque pasaban más tiempo contigo. Era menor, lo sabía, y eso le molestaba porque nunca lo verías de una manera diferente.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo? –Johnny te preguntó, tomándote de los codos.

\- Ya sabes que no sé bailar, Johnny –negaste con la cabeza-

Johnny soltó una risita. - ¿No sabes bailar? ¿Y cómo es que te hemos visto imitando los pasos de nuestros videos? –te sonrojaste, creíste que lo habrían olvidado; pero al parecer no lo harían.

Chenle se alejó.


	11. 11

Marzo llegó.

Por más que Sehyuk y Hyeseong trataran de hacer que Taeil y tú salieran por cualquier excusa, no lo lograban. Te estabas incomodando aún más.

\- Chicos, esto tiene que acabar. Nunca va a pasar. Taeil nunca se fijará en mí, y si lo hiciera sería terrible para nuestros empleos. No podemos ni debemos salir con los idols –dijiste con determinación. Hyeseong se mordió la lengua mientras Sehyuk argumentaba.

En esa ocasión, te dejaron en paz.

\- Oí que harán un Station con Ten –susurró Sehyuk un día.

\- Sí, también oí eso, ¿quién crees que lo hará? –preguntaste.

\- Obvio que Hyeseong, a ella le encargan la mayor parte de los Stations –respondió el chico.

Días después, Hyeseong comentó que le encargarían realizar un video. Sin embargo; un par de días después la notaste tensa, decaída e indecisa en general. Le preguntaste si le pasaba algo, pero ella nunca te respondía con la verdad; algo te ocultaba y tú lo sabías.

Al día siguiente, recibiste una llamada. Areum quería hablar contigo, de manera urgente. Te preocupaste, ¿qué ocurría? ¿había pasado algo? Entonces tu nerviosismo te hizo pensar que quizá te despedirían, aún cuando no hubiera razón para hacerlo. Quizá simplemente ya se habían cansado de ti, algún recorte de personal...

\- No creo que sea algo malo, no pueden despedirte –comentó Sehyuk, para tranquilizarte. – Y si lo hacen, nosotros abogaremos por ti, ¿verdad, Hyeseong?

Pero Hyeseong tardó en contestar.

\- No van a despedirte –dijo, sonriendo levemente.

No tenías tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que tu compañera de trabajo estaba actuando últimamente. Te preparaste mentalmente y caminaste hacia la oficina de Areum.

Tocaste dos veces y tu superior respondió con un "adelante". La mujer te observó y te indicó tomar asiento. De inmediato juntaste tus manos.

\- Por favor, no me despidas, Areum, no sé qué hice mal pero seré mejor en mi trabajo, por favor, esto es todo lo que tengo –empezaste a rogar. Areum te miró confundida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, T/N?

\- ¿Ah?

\- No voy a despedirte –sonrió.

\- Oh...

\- Quiero ....queremos que estés a cargo del Station de Ten –la mujer se reclinó en su silla giratoria.

\- ¿El que iba a hacer Hyeseong? –Areum frunció la nariz levemente.

\- No sé quién te haya dicho eso, pero no. Lo vas a hacer tú. Empiezan mañana así que será mejor que busques al director creativo, tiene unas ideas en mente pero necesita ver si es factible hacerlo.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te dirigiste al lugar del director creativo. Ese día planearon todo el video junto con Ten.

\- ¿Cómo se va a llamar el video? –preguntó Sehyuk.

\- Dream in a dream.


	12. 12

No sólo hablaste con el director creativo, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con el encargado de vestuario, los de iluminación, maquillistas, entre otros compañeros de trabajo. Esa semana fue intensa, y te sumergiste de lleno en el proyecto. También pasaste más tiempo con Ten.

\- Muy bien, ahora viene la escena de Lucas –informaste mientras grababas al chico, por su parte el coreógrafo coordinaba a los bailarines. Ten estaba tomando agua. – Excelente...muy bien. Eso es –asentiste y cortaste la toma. Lucas sonrió y se levantó.

Al día siguiente se grabaría la segunda parte, las escenas con la bailarina. Terminaron de grabar alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Tú no habías almorzado. Despediste a todos, agradeciéndoles por su apoyo. Lanzaste un suspiro y te dirigiste a la cafetería.

Ordenaste un croissant y un té helado. La crema de los croissants sabía pésimo pero tenías antojo de ese pan. Así que sin hacer gestos empezaste a comer.

\- Que aproveche –oíste a alguien decir mientras parecía que tomaba asiento. Levantaste la vista, era Chittaphon.

\- Gracias, Ten –no solías hablar con él, por ello desconociste la voz.

\- Disculpa molestarte, noona –tú negaste con la cabeza-. Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo... -el chico tanteó sus palabras. – Me preguntaba si podría echar un vistazo a cómo trabajas el video...quisiera contribuir en eso también...

\- Por supuesto que puedes –sonreíste antes de tomar un sorbo de tu té. – Los chicos suelen ir de vez en cuando para vernos trabajar. Claro que puedes ir, usualmente Mark es el que pregunta más sobre el editaje propiamente dicho, e incluso ayudó un poco una vez.

\- Sí, lo sé.... Sólo quería avisar –Ten se sonrojó levemente.

\- Empezaré a editar el video hoy, así que si tienes tiempo puedes venir.... – seguiste comiendo.

Eran las doce del día y estabas a punto de tomar un pequeño break para comer un chocolate. La puerta se abrió y creíste que era Ten.

\- Siéntate, estaba editando lo...-volteaste y te diste cuenta que Taeil estaba sentado a un lado tuyo. – Oh – te sonrojaste. – Disculpa, creí que eras Ten.

Taeil hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de "descuida.

\- ¿Estás esperando a Ten? ¿Puedo mirar con ustedes?

Seguiste trabajando, platicando un poco con Taeil. Estabas contenta.

Ten llegó a los pocos minutos, estaba en compañía de Johnny. Johnny había llegado casi sonriente, pero después volvió a su rostro serio de siempre.


	13. 13

Ten era un chico simpático, te llevabas bien con él, casi como Johnny a excepción de que él no bromeaba tanto contigo como su hyung. Gracias a ello te enteraste de que Taeil tenía una novia, su relación era difícil puesto que ella vivía en otra ciudad y habían tratado de durar durante su época de trainee. Lo lograron, pero ahora la vida de idol era aún más dura y no le permitía pasar tiempo con ella como debería de ser. Por eso se lo veía decaído últimamente.

Tu estómago se hizo chico y formaste un puchero. No era que te dolía saber que Taeil estaba enamorado, pero su felicidad era la tuya y de cualquier forma si vieras a alguno de los chicos mal por esa razón te sentirías triste por ellos. Eras solidaria.

\- Me apena mucho su situación, desearía que ustedes no pasaran por eso.

\- Es inevitable que pase –Ten soltó un suspiro.

Días después, justo antes de la reunión mensual, Hyeseong les habló a ti y a Sehyuk. Ella estaba triste, a punto de llorar. "Me van a despedir" dijo, mordiéndose el labio. No les comentó el por qué, pero ustedes la respetaron y le dieron su espacio.

En la reunión mensual, Hyeseong ya no estaba.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Hyeseong unnie? –una maquillista estaba charlando contigo al terminar la reunión, de repente hizo la pregunta.

\- No lo sé, no me comentó nada –y era cierto.

\- Bueno, yo...yo creo que sí sé –la chica se sonrojó levemente y miró a ambos lados. Alzaste una ceja y ella se acercó más. – Hyeseong unnie estaba saliendo con uno de los chicos –susurró. Te quedaste helada.

¿Hyeseong? ¿Saliendo con uno de los idols? No podías creerlo.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú....?

\- Pero no diré con quién. Sólo... uhm, bueno, me entristece mucho que la hayan despedido por eso. Todos somos humanos, y pasamos tiempo, mucho tiempo con nuestros compañeros de trabajo... es algo inevitable...

\- Esto...yo... No sé qué decir. Ella nunca me lo dijo –estabas sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, nunca diríamos cosas como esa en el trabajo, además...ella, quizá querían mantenerlo en secreto de todos.... - Asentiste. – Por cierto, unnie, no sé si debería de decir esto, pero...-la chica jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Decirme qué? –ahora estabas curiosa.

\- Es que...yo escuché...ah –se sonrojó de nuevo. – Escuché que eres crush de uno de los chicos –dijo en un susurro.

\- Sí, Hyeseong me había contado ya –respondiste, obviamente se refería a Chenle.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, Chenle es...

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No me refiero a Chenle.

Eso te dejó más intrigada.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Entonces quién....?

\- El chico que gusta de ti es...-la chica miró detrás de tu hombro y cambió su expresión. – Mejor te lo cuento después, no debería estar diciéndote esto jeje –soltó una risa nerviosa y caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala, junto a las demás maquillistas.

¿Qué fue eso? Suspiraste. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Alguien la había amenazado o algo así?


	14. 14

\- ¿Crees que sea Taeil? –Sehyuk se reclinó en su silla.

Negaste con la cabeza.

\- No creo. Ten me dijo que Taeil estaba en una relación a distancia.

Sehyuk soltó un soplido.

\- De Chenle ya sabemos, Jeno queda descartado porque su crush es, o era, Hyeseong –contaste con tus dedos.

\- ¿Y si no es alguien te la maknae line?

Dejaste tus dedos y miraste a tu amigo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Crees que le guste a ...no sé, a Yuta, Winwin o a Jaehyun?

Sehyuk se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede ser. Pero sé que a Taeyong no – alzaste una ceja. – Mira, me dijeron por ahí que... que Taeyong y Hyeseong...- susurró, dejando inconclusa su frase.

\- Oh por Dios – llevaste una mano a tu boca. - ¿En serio?

El muchacho asintió firmemente.

\- Nunca lo hubiera creído...

\- Lo tenía muy bien guardado, ¿eh?

\- Extraño a Hyeseong –murmuraste mientras terminabas de editar y retocar los últimos detalles de los posters y tarjetas de Dream in a dream que te habían ordenado hacer para las hijas del alcalde.

\- Lo sé... Taeyong no anda muy bien últimamente –Ten miró hacia abajo. –Ahora son dos los que están medios depres –comentó haciendo referencia también a Taeil.

\- ¿Taeyong no se molestó?

\- No podría... En realidad, ninguno tendría el valor de refutar de manera molesta –respondió tranquilamente.

\- Oh...

\- Le recomendamos que se calmara, sobre todo Taeil, puesto que está por una situación parecida. Él le dijo que dejara pasar días antes de tratar de hablar con el manager.

\- Ya veo... Espero que las cosas se arreglen. Quiero decir, Hyeseong es muy buena en su trabajo.

Ten asintió. Miró la hora en su teléfono.

\- Tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan.

\- Oh, cierto. Que disfruten sus días en Corea del Sur, les mando un saludo –comentaste suavemente con una sonrisa. Los padres de Ten llegaron de Tailandia en esa semana para felicitar a su hijo por su proyecto, así que Ten quería dedicar toda su atención a ellos en su tiempo libre.

Pasados unos minutos escuchaste pasos acercarse a la oficina. Creíste que era Sehyuk, por lo que seguiste con tu tabajo. Estabas enviando el archivo a Areum antes de guardarlo en el USB.

\- Veo que tú y Ten se han vuelto cercanos, eso me ofende.

Sonreíste y ladeaste la cabeza un poco.

\- No te pongas celoso, Johnny.


	15. 15

Terminaste de pasar el archivo al USB.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Aún era de día, y en abril el clima estaba ligeramente cálido. Además, siempre se tiene humor para el helado.

\- Claro –sonreíste.

Ambos se colocaron sus respectivos cubrebocas y bajaron por el elevador. Primero saliste tú.

Antes solían salir a menudo, cuando NCT había debutado, y todavía no eran un "boom". Ahora las veces que salían juntos eran escasas.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿nieve de limón? –Johnny se recargó en la pared mientras tú hacías fila por los dos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? –preguntaste asombrada.

\- Es abril, y usualmente empiezas a preferir el helado de limón en esta época –comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Te agradaba eso, pues siempre que Sehyuk y Hyeseong salían a comprar helado te traían sabores que no te gustaban en ese momento, usualmente compraban fresa y a ti no te gustaba ese sabor.

Llegó su turno y pediste un helado de limón y uno de chocolate. A Johnny le gustaba el chocolate tanto o más que tú. Quizá le gustaba aún más, pues tú a veces no lo tolerabas como helado.

Saliendo de ahí caminaron por un parque cercano, del otro lado estaba la estación del metro. Caminaron por la orilla lentamente y encontraron una banca vacía debajo de un árbol.

\- Taeyong siente mucha presión –soltó de repente. Tú asentiste.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- De por sí tiene mucho estrés por ser el líder, y ahora esto...Le dije que tuviera cuidado –hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Crees que hayan roto?

Johnny negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero la situación sigue siendo mala. Taeyong no podrá concentrarse bien por estar preocupado –terminó su helado y se detuvo de la banca, manos a los lados. – Le dije que no le dijeran a nadie... Básicamente fui el primero en saber de su relación, y le di ese consejo... Les fue bien por un tiempo pero...supongo que tarde o temprano las cosas se saben.

Seguiste comiendo tu helado.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían salido?

\- Creo que alrededor de seis meses.

\- Es mucho –comentaste suavemente, terminando tu helado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Taeyong quería decirlo, él...él se interesó en ella primero, y me contó. Pero no quiso mantenerlo para sí mismo –miró hacia sus pies, sonriendo como si recordara algo -. Le confesó sus sentimientos a Hyeseong y tuvo suerte en que fuera recíproco –dijo un poco ¿triste? No podías distinguir el tono de su voz.

\- Creo que eso estuvo bien –Johnny levantó la vista. – No está bien guardarse sentimientos, creo que está bien arriesgarse.

Johnny sonrió levemente.

\- Pero tú nunca le dirás nada aTaeil.

\- Ya les digo que no es nada, no me gusta tanto –miraste hacia el cielo. – Es solo admiración, o eso creo. Además, él está enamorado, y sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Johnny no supo qué responder.


	16. 16

Esos días sin Hyeseong no eran los mismos. Solían salir los tres al cine de vez en cuando al salir del trabajo, a veces Areum o algún otro compañero se les unía. Cuando sólo iban Sehyuk y tú, era inevitable hablar sobre Hyesong. Si platicaban con ella por mensajes de texto, pero no tenían el tiempo suficiente como para usar sus redes sociales y mensajear.

Últimamente Johnny se les pegaba mucho más, y habían salido los tres en más de una ocasión. También Ten y Doyoung se les unieron en algunas ocasiones. Todos usando sus respectivos cubrebocas, gorras, gafas, y demás artículos para ocultar su identidad.

Un día, Sehyuk canceló de último minuto, no supo dar un pretexto o algo que explicara su repentino cambio de decisión, pero a ti no te pareció sospechoso en absoluto. Johnny sonrió internamente y fingió un tono de ligero disgusto.

\- Oh...qué mal, hyung. Ojalá la veas pronto porque será inevitable que te cuente spoilers –soltó una risita.

Sehyuk hizo un puchero.

\- No te atrevas, suficiente tuve con los spoilers de Yuta la última vez que no fui –dijo, amenazador.

Tú te reíste.

\- No te preocupes, este chico no dirá ni una sola palabra –picaste la mejilla de Johnny mientras lo tomabas del brazo. Él se tensó un poco pero tú no te diste cuenta.

Llegaron al cine y Johnny compró los boletos, la persona que los atendía era un señor que probablemente no lo reconocería, así que se permitió bajar su cubrebocas. Realmente le molestaba tener que usarlo todo el tiempo, pues los empleados que estaban detrás del mostrador de los boletos solían ser jóvenes que lo inspeccionaban con la mirada de modo que los demás acompañantes, ya seas tú, Sehyuk, o alguien más, tenían que comprar los boletos. El poder hacerlo con libertad le hacía sentirse bien, y contigo a su lado se sentía como en una cita. Excepto que no era una cita. Y tú no estabas enterado de ello, o al menos hasta ese momento

Fue ahí cuando te pareció que Johnny lucía muy guapo y seguro de sí mismo al pedir los boletos, girando su mirada hacia ti y bajándola un poco para preguntarte si los asientos estaban bien. Asentiste con una sonrisa. Cuando fueron al área de dulces y palomitas y refrescos, compraron un paquete grande de palomitas, una Coca-Cola para él y un té helado para ti, así como barras de chocolate. Tú quisiste pagar casi todo.

Los trailers de las películas que se aproximaban a salir empezaron y Johnny comenzó a comer palomitas.

\- Hey, no, no te las vayas acabar –dijiste en un tono un poco burlesco, alzando una ceja. Johnny hizo un puchero.

Minutos después, las luces bajaron su intensidad quedando casi a oscuras, dando inicio a la película. En el transcurso de la función, ambos compartían la bolsa de palomitas, ya media películas se las habían acabado.

\- No me mires a mí, tú también comiste, y mucho –Johnny se defendió cuando hiciste un puchero. Era momento de abrir sus chocolates.

Para cuando la película acabó ustedes ya sólo tenían muy poco de sus bebidas. Johnny quiso que esperaran a que todos salieran, por lo que detuvo tu muñeca cuando te alzase de tu asiento. Te sonrojaste levemente.


	17. Chapter 17

Otro come back estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ustedes aún seguían siendo un equipo de dos personas (sin incluir a Areum). Al parecer contrataría a alguien, pero habían hablado de eso hacía mucho tiempo. La carga de trabajo era mucha para ustedes que incluso Areum tuvo que ayudarles también.

\- Creo que deberían recontratar a Hyeseong –murmuraste un día. – Ella es muy buena. Noes temporada de pasantes, por eso no hay respuesta a la vacante que pusieron, y Hyeseong en serio es muy buena; no debieron haberla despedido.

Sehyuk asintió.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, T/N. De hecho...el otro día Hyeseong me comentó que estaba haciendo videos de cumpleaños y aniversario de bodas, no le está yendo tan mal como pensábamos...

Tú sonreíste orgullosa.

\- ¿Por qué debería contratar de nuevo a Hyeseong?

\- Porque ella es una profesional en su trabajo, lo hace excelente y ha estado con ustedes más tiempo que yo; considero que sería bueno darle una segunda oportunidad –respondiste al CEO. Era la primera vez que hablabas con seguridad y firmeza en frente de él, defendiendo a tu compañera y amiga de trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes lo ocurrido entre ella y uno de los chicos de NCT? –asentiste levemente. – Está prohibido, determinantemente prohibido, tener relaciones personales como noviazgo con alguno de ellos, y lo sabía, ¿aún así quieres darle una oportunidad?

\- Yo...sí, señor. Su trabajo...considero que su trabajo lo compensa, y que si se llega a un acuerdo estaría mucho mejor...

El hombre sopesó unos segundos antes de hacer el ademán de que su charla había finalizado.

Saliste de la oficina y caminaste por los pasillos un poco preocupada, esperabas no haber sonado altiva o grosera. Estabas enfocada en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de tu caminar y chocaste con alguien, casi cayendo en el proceso de no ser porque la otra persona sujetó tu cintura.

\- Fíjate por dónde caminas, T/N –la sonrisa de Johnny te hizo sentir algo tonta, te sonrojaste internamente pero estabas segura de que tenías una sonrisita boba en la cara.

Una vez incorporada, te disculpaste con él. A lo que Johnny negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes –sonrió nuevamente mostrando sus hoyuelos. – Iba justo con ustedes –dijo, empezando a caminar al lado tuyo. Asentiste. Fue entonces cuando Johnny volvió a tocarte, colocando una mano sobre tu espalda. Fue un toque leve y suave, guiándote por los pasillos de una manera protectora.


	18. 18

Era una tarde de un viernes, ya la mayoría se había retirado del edificio. Sehyuk se despidió de ti, y en lo que cruzaba la puerta, oíste que saludaba/se despedía de alguien más. Giraste tu rostro y viste que era Johnny. Volviste la mirada a tu pantalla y cerraste los ojos; estabas algo cansada y adormilada.

Sentiste la presencia de alguien al lado tuyo, en el asiento. Sonreíste levemente.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Creí que ya se habrían ido ...-comentaste sin abrir los ojos.

\- Quise pasar –por el tono de su voz sabías que alzó los hombros. – Se te ve muy cansada, ¿estás bien? –se acercó a tu rostro y abriste los ojos. Johnny se sonrojó levemente y se alejó un poco.

-Estoy bien –bostezaste -, sólo tengo algo de sueño –sonreíste. Johnny despeinó tu cabello y te obligó a reposar tu cabeza en su hombro. Era cómodo y cerraste inmediatamente los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba tu cabello.

No supiste cuándo fue que empezaron los abrazos y caricias, pero era algo nuevo y no se sentía mal.

\- Te estresas mucho –Johnny frunció el ceño. – El trabajo que Hyeseong hacía se lo dividieron entre ustedes, ¿no? Espero que encuentren otra persona pronto, no me gusta verte cansada y con sueño en plena tarde –su voz sonó suave y preocupada.

Sonreíste. Eso había sido muy tierno.

\- Ay, Johnny, qué lindo... Sí, pero yo quiero que Hyeseong regrese –alzaste la cabeza y lo miraste. – ¿Recuerdas que hablé con el CEO? Me mandaron a llamar y me preguntó por eso, espero que lo consideren y la contraten de nuevo. –Johnny asintió y acarició tu mejilla.

\- Te ves muy pero muy adormilada –dijo él. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –negaste con la cabeza. – Te llevaré a casa –volviste a negar con la cabeza – No era pregunta, T/N, lo voy a hacer –dicho esto, te cargó entre sus brazos, quisiste deshacerte de su agarre pero simplemente su calor te adormeció aún más, como cuando arrullas a un bebé.

Johnny llamó a un taxi y cuidó de ti hasta que llegaron.

\- T/N, ¿dónde están tus llaves? –le respondiste con un leve quejido molesto porque te despertó.

\- En mi bolso... son las llaves...con estampita morada...

Johnny asintió y sacó dichas llaves, abriendo la puerta con ellas. Te dejó en el sofá después de deshacerse de tus zapatos y chaqueta. Pensó que no era necesario cubrirte con una manta, y que era mejor dejarte en el sofá que llevarte a tu cama dado que aún no había esa confianza. Sonreíste.

\- Gracias, Johnny.

\- Descansa bien, T/N – dijo, acariciando tu cabello, besando tu frente sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabías si había sido producto de tu ensoñación, o si realmente lo dijo, pero juraste haberle oído decir "Te quiero" antes de irse.


	19. 19

'No le gusto a Johnny. No le gusto a Johnny. No le gusto a Johnny. No me gusta Johnny. No me gusta Johnny. No me gusta Johnny.'

Se convirtió en tu mantra de todos los días. Pero era algo que no podías negar, incluso Sehyuk lo sabía.

\- Amiga, Johnyy está loquito por ti –Sehyuk susurró y tú negaste con la cabeza, ocultando tu sonrojo. – Y a ti te gusta, no lo niegues –alzó una ceja. –Si Hyeseong supiera....-comentó con entusiasmo pero de inmediato le interrumpiste.

\- Si Hyeseong supiera me diría que no haga lo mismo que ella –murmuraste preoupada. Sehyuk borró su sonrisa.

\- Oh... yo no... T/N....Lo siento...Yo... -balbuceó.

\- Está bien, Sehyukie –suspiraste. –Además, Johnny sabe, él mismo me dijo que les aconsejó a Hyeseong y a Taeyong tener cuidado...

Sehyuk se quedó pensativo. Frunció el ceño. No era justo que sus amigas no pudieran estar con sus respectivos amores. 'Tonta sociedad, y tonta reglas'.

Por más que quería reprimirlo, Johnny no podía evitarlo. Tenía que mostrarte su afecto, abrazarte, sonreírte, hablarte bonito...

Estaba decidido. Aquella tarde iría a buscarte, como siempre. No podría aguantarlo más. Era seguro que su amor era reciproco, incluso lo consultó con los chicos y Sehyuk. Fue entonces cuando recordó a Taeyong y se sintió sumamente identificado; ahora lo comprendía. Uno simplemente no podía mandar al corazón, por mucho que supieras que no debías hacerlo.

Tocó a la puerta antes de entrar. Sehyuk le hizo un espacio y conversaron un poco hasta que Sehyuk se despidió, después de terminar su trabajo y guardar todo. Johnny y tú se quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Esta vez, Johnny pidió el helado. Coco y vainilla. Caminaron hacia el parque, y una vez en él, realizaron el recorrido. Platicaron un poco. Al terminar el helado, se sentaron en una banda, debajo de un gran árbol.

Johnny posó su mano sobre la tuya, acariciando tus dedos con su pulgar de manera suave. Sonreíste, mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada; rayos. Johnny arregló un mechón de tu cabello, inclinándose hacia ti. Vio tu rostro, su mano se quedó pegada a tu mejilla, y su pulgar volvió a acariciar tu piel. Viste cómo se acercaba a ti.

\- Johnyy... -querías que lo hiciera, pero sabían que no debían.

Él te miró y suspiró.

\- No me importa –murmuró. Johnny te miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Fue entonces cuando eliminaron la distancia que se interponía entre ambos, rozando sus labios. Johnny posó su otra mano en tu rostro, besándote tiernamente mientras tú tomabas sus muñecas con suavidad. Él movió sus labios, y tú hiciste lo mismo, acariciando su cabello, recorriéndolo entre tus dedos. – Sé mi novia –murmuró, antes de volver a unir sus labios en un corto beso. Tú aceptaste con alegría.


	20. 20

Al día siguiente, Areum y Sehyuk se encontraban murmurando cuando llegaste. "No puede ser, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué te dijeron?" "Lo van a pensar, pero yo espero que sí la traigan de vuelta, porque la chica con la que querían sustituirla ....bueno, no me hallé con ella, y además aceptó irse con los de EXO...."

\- ¿Qué pasa? –te asomaste antes de entrar.

\- Oh, T/N, ¡pasa! Es que... creo que van a recontratar a Hyeseong –Areum sonrió y Sehyuk afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Es genial, ¿no?

\- Si, Johnny me había hablado de eso... es un alivio, dado el come back que se avecina –suspiraste; sonrojándote cuando mencionaste a Johnny.

Ellos aún no lo sabían.

En tu descanso, tus pasos te llevaron al salón de prácticas. Acababas de comer un sandwich y ahora bebías un yogurt. Sonreíste al ver que Johnny te miró, caminó hacia ti.

\- Hola, bebé –te sonrió dulcemente, acariciando tu mejilla.

Te sonrojaste.

\- N-No me llames así –entrecerraste los ojos como un gato, formando un puchero.

Johnny aprovechó y te robó un besito. Te volviste a sonrojar.

\- Ya te dije que todo está arreglado, T/N, Hyeseong va a volver y nosotros tenemos libertad en cuanto a nuestras relaciones siempre y cuando no se sepa...-Johnny sonrió pero borró su sonrisa- ...y se niegue en público –murmuró con tristeza.

Tú acariciaste su mejilla. Algo era algo, por mucho que fuera triste aquel acuerdo.

\- Johnny, no pongas cara triste –formaste otro puchero y el chico te miró y copió tu acción de inmediato. Soltaste una risita y despeinaste su cabello. Entonces le diste un corto y casto beso, a lo que el chico sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Me gustas mucho, T/N –dijo él, contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~


End file.
